


innocence

by shotguncollared



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, No Plot/Plotless, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotguncollared/pseuds/shotguncollared
Summary: a glimpse into a rare form of intimacy.
Relationships: Lawrence Gordon & Amanda Young, Lawrence Gordon/Amanda Young
Kudos: 8





	innocence

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t write smut regularly; i just thought they deserved this.

not once had she anticipated a man being so tender to her bruised, marred flesh; his rough, overworked hands applying light pressure in contrast to all the previous ones she had acquainted herself with. she had to make sure they got their money’s worth, just so she could come back to a squalid, overpriced apartment that had  _ some  _ light source to clean herself up. sometimes, she would come back aching, satisfied with the paper to her name but not the impure sensation she had to revolt in order to obtain it.

with lawrence, however... she felt unsullied.

his teeth nipped at her chest, one hand gliding down her side whilst the opposite occupied her thigh, thumb stroking the pale indentations. her own fingers were lost in his blond locks, eyes not daring to open in fear that she was just dreaming of him. she dreamt about him, frequently. holding him - or, more accurately, him holding  _ her._ granting him to do exactly what he was doing in this instant. her skin shivering as his hot breath intervened from his affectionate bites, back arching as his digits grazed through her folds slowly, taking care not to give so much away all at once. just so he was confident that she knew how treasured she was; how much he  _ loved  _ her.

quietly, she whimpered, his actions instantly halting, body pushing forward so her damp hair could be unstuck from her visage.

"are you okay?" he murmured, and amanda nodded, finally peeling her eyes open to meet with his blue ones. they twinkled in the dim illumination, sourced by the bedside lamp. they were in his bed, appropriately. the meat-packing-plant was no place for this type of exchange.

"yeah," she breathed, corners tugging, deep scars becoming evident. a symbol of the rebirth she, wholeheartedly, earned. she didn’t mind them on show, with him. a fellow survivor. lawrence had a magical way of transforming her marks into nothing more but that. maybe, it was because he had them, too. around mark, she recoiled in her self-hatred, suspecting that the world was going to collapse as he took every opportunity to jab at the undeniable lesions on her wrists.

but lawrence made the world go away. he glued it back together so the jigsaw puzzle would never fall apart.

and, perhaps, he completed her. providing her with something john never could.

"we don’t have to continue, if you don’t want to."

stiffly, she shook her head against the pillow, it soon jerking up so her lips met with his. darkness consumed her vision once more, moaning as his hand navigated itself back down to her groin, wet tingling more than one part of him. his hair was used to lever him down further, every second deepening every intricate thing they did to one another. the silence broke very rarely with gasps and whines, tiny begs for lawrence to not stop for she thought it would kill her to break such a connection.

but when they did, briefly, both of his large palms warmed up her back as they swapped positions, hers cupping his cheeks as she came close to crotch. his thrusting inside was foreign, but he came so quickly, in spite of that. she couldn’t bring herself to tear away from his mouth as it happened, his taste complimenting him pulsing against her clit. the throbbing, the goosebumps speckled her every inch, being his drive. how right it was to be spending the evening with him, not fretting over anything else but pleasuring him.

"i love you."

it made him pause, tucking her dark strands behind her ear so he could gaze at her for awhile. she was always so  _beautiful_ \- and it was as though only he could recognise that. he stole another kiss, grinning.

"i love you, too."


End file.
